Witches, Wizards, and Warriors
by SkiThorn
Summary: (This is my first ever fanfic. Please review so I can learn.) When Percy and the seven are blessed with magic so that they can go on a quest to protect Harry Potter. If a quest includes entering the Triwizard Tournament too young, growing wings, and resisting the Slytherins, nothing can go wrong, right? Takes place in fourth year. Cover art by AndyTheLemon.
1. PigPimples and Proffesor Bumbledorfe

**i do not own Harry Potter, only cats that act ****like dogs.**

PigPimples and Professor Bumbledorfe

Percy

When Percy heard he was going to be part of an exchange program, he didn't think it would involve a school named after pigskin. Earlier that morning, Chiron had called all of the seven for a meeting. Of course, Percy did not think much of it until they reached the part about the wands and English schools.

Once all of the seven (including a pink-haired Piper) were seated, Chiron told them that earlier that night, Hecate had blessed them with magic of their own. As they were each different, some of them had different abilities. For example, Piper was a Metamorphmagus, or someone who can change their appearance at will.

"NOW I get why my hair is pink!" Piper exclaimed happily. She then closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose, and POOF! Her hair was back to regular.

Chiron proceeded to tell them that with this magic, they would go American exchange students to a school in Europe called Hogwarts. A school for witches and wizards. In an instant, all of the seven were on the floor, laughing.

"Wait, wait!" Jason gasped for air. "You mean to say that in England, they named a magic school after a pig's skin condition?"

"Are we going to, like, wave sticks and give piglets pimples or something?" Leo was laughing so hard his nose caught on fire.

"Oh… god!" Percy floundered for words. "Are you kidding? Are we going to have to wear huge robes and ties or something?"

"Actually, yes." All the demigods stared, open-mouthed, at Chiron.

Now that the seven realized that Chiron was indeed not kidding them (and Leo's nose was extinguished), they let him continue.

They then learned that their quest was to protect the "Chosen One", also known as Harry Potter. But, as this Harry Potter was in his fourth year at the school, Hecate had also agreed to make them all look fourteen when they at arrived at Diagon Alley. Their guides were to be, actually, Harry Potter and the other two of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Harry Potter will be recognizable by a scar on his forehead, which is in the shape of a lightning bolt." Chiron continued.

"What is this, a movie?" Jason snickered. "Do we have to wear capes and fly places?"

"In a sense." Once again, the demigods were struck dumb.

"But, how do we get to Diagon Alley?" Annabeth asked. "It's thousands of miles away, AND overseas!"

"Professor Dumbledore and some others from the staff will come to take you by side-along apparition." Chiron smiled. "Albus is a very old friend of mine, and knows all about dem—"

"Professor Bumbledorfe?" Hazel snorted. "What?"

Chiron sighed. "Professor Dumbledore, Hazel."

Suddenly, a long-bearded figure appeared on the table and in the chaos, Percy knocked over his BLUE Coke.

"Dude!" Percy complained. "Watch where you —"

"Ah, I'm afraid I've caused quite the commotion. Here, let me help. Reparo." The old man mumbled as he waved a delicately carved stick. The room then returned to normal.

"Albus." Chiron walked over to the man, arms wide.

"Chiron." Dumbledore returned the favor. "The Order should be here soo—"

As Dumbledore spoke, three other men apparated into the room. This time though, the demigods were prepared, and nothing was broken.

"Ahh, here they are. Chiron, this is Kingsley" He indicated a man with deep, brooding eyes, standing near the back. "Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to go by her last name" A woman with spiky purple hair that as she was indicated turned blue and curly. ("Is she a Metamorphmagus too?"). "And last, but not least, Alastor Moody." A man with many scars, a missing leg, and a huge electric blue eye that would sometimes go through to the back of his head along with a regular one.

"Now, Piper and Jason, you two can come with me." Dumbledore held out his elbows. "Come on! Don't be shy!" As they grabbed on, all three of them vanished.

"Wha—!" Frank gasped.

"They'll be fine. Leo and Annabeth, with me." As they too grabbed on, Tonks vanished.

"Frank, Hazel." Kingsley held out two hands. "Grab on." And they too vanished.

Percy gulped. This meant he was stuck with Psycho-Killer Moody.

"Grab on kid." Moody had a harsh, grainy voice, which did not make him seem any cuddlier to Percy. But, he did as he was told, and they disapperated.

Hmm, how to describe apparition. Well, it felt as if Percy was being ripped into a million molecules then put together multiple times (wrong) before finally rematerializing. So, it basically made him want to yak up all of his internal organs.

At long last Percy was standing on firm ground next to all his friends, who were — throwing up?

Dumbledore noticed that Percy was not emptying his stomach out with his friends. "Well done. Most people vomit the first time."

Right, like he hadn't noticed.

"Well, goodbye then." and with that, Dumbledore was gone.

As Percy took in his surroundings, he noticed a shabby old pub called "The Leaky Cauldron" which had people similarly clothed to Dumbledore exiting and entering.

"Does that building have anything to do with Diagon Alley?" Percy pointed to the pub.

"Actually, yes." Tonks said brightly while accidentally tripping a sight-seeing mortal walking by. "Sorry!"

"Follow me." Moody growled.

Percy walked over to Annabeth and grabbed her hand before following him.

Inside the pub, there was many more wizards and witches. Some wore dresses, some shawls, some long robes that reached the floor. There was even an elderly witch wearing a hat with a stuffed vulture sitting upon it. One of the wizards, an old man sitting behind the bar, reached out to Kingsley.

"The regular?" He said as an impish grin spread across his face, revealing many missing teeth.

"Not today Ralph. I'm on duty for the ministry." Kingsley spoke for the second time in his low, reassuring voice as Tonks knocked over yet another man's table ("Sorry!").

"C'mon." Moody ushered the seven out of a back door which led into an alley. He pressed several bricks and then, suddenly they wielded and a giant door was standing where they used to be.

In front of the demigods stood the entrance to a world of magic and possibilities - Diagon Alley.


	2. Leo Is On FIRE (And So Is That Hat)

Leo is on FIRE (And So Is That Hat)

Harry

When Dumbledore had told Harry that he, Ron, and Hermione were going to be guides to seven American exchange students, he had not expected for their to be so much lightning. Or water. Or precious gems. Or fire.

But, Harry waited with his friends for what seemed like hours for the new students to show up.

When they finally saw seven kids around their age dressed in — armor? — walking up the street, it was about a hour later then they were supposed to arrive —

_I'm starting to think like Mad-Eye!_

Harry ran up to quickly introduce himself and his friends.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger. You can introduce yourselves at The Burrow. Follow us, there is a portkey —

"What's a port key?" asked a girl with skin the color of cocoa powder.

"A portkey is an ordinary object, for example, a old shoe, that has been bewitched to take you places. Come on." Hermione started walking down quickly the alley.

As the seven followed Hermione, Harry caught sight of the one that looked just like him (with more muscles, scars, yet no lightning bolt scar) pulling his coat sleeve down over what seemed like a Dark Mark —

"Hey, do you know if there's any taco stands here?" The kid that looked like he had had WAY too much coffee that morning cut through Harry's thoughts.

"No. Keep moving." Harry didn't mean to me rude, but his eyes were still glued on the forearm where he could swear he had seen a dark mark.

Before Harry could ask, they were standing in front of an old fishing pole and Hermione was telling everyone to stop.

"Grab on everyone. Here we go in five, four, three, t — HARRY!" He was so deep in thought, the portkey was almost forgotten, and he touched it just in time. Now he felt the familiar tugging sensation in his stomach before he was spiraling down gently with Hermione and Ron, snorting at the Americans collapsed on the ground.

When they touched down, Harry was greeted with another comment from the machine-grease maniac.

"This does NOT look like a burrow at all." He said.

"It IS The Burrow" argued Ron

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"If you're all done arguing, I cooked up some food inside." Mrs. Weasley had stepped outside just in time to see the argument reaching fists, and the others betting on their friends.

They all filed inside, the exchange students muttering and feeling cheated, then stopping as they saw the eight red-headed wizards and witches inside.

"Now." Mrs. Weasley clapped. "Introductions. Guests first."

"I'm Percy Jackson. So, don't mess with me, I guess." Percy smiled at the girl next to him.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and NO ONE can beat ME at a game of chess." Ron narrowed his eyes. He was obviously going to 'see about that.'

"I'm Piper McLean. Hi." George was practically drooling as he looked at Piper.

"I'm Jason Grace, and nobody touches Pipes." He glared at George.

"Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque." She stared at each wizard in turn with her hypnotizing golden eyes.

"Frank Zhang. I mean, that's me, I mean." A tall boy that reminded Harry of a sumo wrestler with a baby-like face introduced himself.

"I'm Leo Valdez, and I AM ON FIRE!" Leo burst into flames.

Water suddenly doused Leo, lightning struck the table (and Mrs. Weasley's hat), and a precious gem hit Jason on the forehead, knocking him out.

Mrs. Weasley stared at the mess in her kitchen, rubbed her temples and mumbled two words under her breath. "Scrougify" and "Reparo." The kitchen was suddenly back in it's natural state. "Now, me and my family can introduce ourselves."

"I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said, pointing at the slightly bewildered man beside her. She then proceeded to introduce every Weasley in the room.

"Now, who's ready for bed. Tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies." Mrs. Weasley then ushered everyone into their rooms. Harry, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Percy with Ron while Hermione, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel slept with Ginny.

—

Jason

You can tell the day is not going to be a good one when you wake up to Leo changing. As Jason lifted up his head that morning, he got a fabulous view of Leo's underwear, and promptly screamed. Things went wrong fast from there. First, Leo's nose caught on fire, then Jason struck Frank's bedcover's with lightning, then Frank turned into a bear and fell on Ron, who woke up. Frank quickly turned back into a human as Ron opened his eyes wide in dismay. The damage: all of his Chudley Cannons posters were burnt to a crisp. Harry woke up, took one look at Ron's face, and used the "Reparo" spell Mrs. Weasley had yesterday, returning the posters to their former glory.

"Um, Ron?" Leo started, having to yell over Percy's snoring. "Are the pictures supposed to move?" Jason took a closer look at the posters, only to realize that they WERE moving!  
>"We didn't tell you?" Ron asked. "Pictures and paintings in the wizarding world move!"<p>

By now, all of the demigods were staring at the wizards with their mouths open.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the other side of the house. "It's time to go!"


	3. Caution: Too Many Pets

Caution: Too Many Pets

Annabeth

Annabeth thought she was always prepared for anything, but was she wrong. When she heard she was going to have to go shopping with Leo, she nearly cried. _Anything._ She thought desperately. _Anything but this!_ And she had good reason. The last time she had gone shopping with Leo, the building suffered much. Not only was it filled with fire in five minutes, but the entire food court was emptied into the demigods' stomachs. Now, with all the magic who-knows-whats in the stores, Annabeth would not be surprised if the whole of London suffered from Leo's shopping wrath.

"Boys!" she heard Mrs. Weasley call up the stairs towards Ron's room.. "It's time to go!"

Six pairs of feet thudded down the many stairs in the Burrow. Harry was down first.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." he said, then walked over to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"Hello Mum." Ron accepted a kiss on his cheek grudgingly then stumbled sleepily over to join Harry.

The rest of the boys followed Harry and Ron's examples in greeting Mrs. Weasley then going to eat except Percy, who greeted "Wise Girl" instead.. Soon everyone was ready to go.

"Ok. Now, follow my example." Mrs. Weasley grabbed a handful of what looked like green powder from a pot over the fireplace. "First, grab a handful of floo powder." She motioned to the pot, which earned her many odd looks. "Next, grab throw your handful into the fire." She did as she described, and the fire roared and turned green, making Hazel jump a significant amount of feet in the air. "Then you just jump into the fire and say as clearly and loudly as you can the name of the place where you wish to go, which is in our case—" She jumped into the fire. "DIAGON ALLEY!" She yelled. And she was gone. Everyone followed her example and soon it was only Percy and Annabeth standing in the little room.

"Together?" she asked, looking at a slightly sick looking Percy.

"Together."

They both closed their eyes, jumped into the fire, and yelled something like "DARAGRON ALLEY!"

"Wha—?" When Annabeth opened her eyes, she knew something wasn't right. The place where they were was ominously quiet. Too quiet. They heard someone talking from the front of what they made out to be a shop.

"—and the little beauty 'ere is lethal to anyone who touches it…" Percy turned rigid next to her. They both recognized that voice, but from where?

Both demigods decided they didn't want to find out, so they quietly slunk to the door, opened it as quietly as possible and ran into a boy with pale blonde hair who just sneered at them and pushed them outside. They sprinted up towards the light coming from the small opening up some stairs, made it through, and once again ran into someone. This time though, it was Mrs. Weasley.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Now, Dumbledore has given you all with your supplies, which are waiting for you at Hogwarts—"

Leo exploded into laughter and yet again set his nose on fire.

Mrs. Wesley was not amused. "As I was saying, Dumbledore has given you all your supplies AND has given you each five galleons to buy a familiar." She then handed each of the seven five large golden coins. "Now, run along!"

Harry lead them to Eylops Owl Emporium, a sort of pet shop, where hoots and hisses could be heard emanating from the within. Leo bought a fiery golden phoenix who he named Honguera, (or Bonfire in Spanish.) Percy bought a Spectacled Owl who he named Stémma, (or Crown in Greek), for the circlet of brown fur around her head. Hazel bought no pet, but called Arion, who came whizzing down the lane, and fed him all the golden coins but one, which she used to buy Arion a handsome leather saddle with his name embroidered on it in golden thread. Piper bought a beautiful siamese kitten who she named Princess and a pink collar with her name on it. Jason bought a orange tabby kitten who he named Prince in Latin, and he and Piper went outside to see Princess and Prince play. Finally, Frank bought a cat with snow-white fur that looked like Crookshank's twin sister (Ron groaned) who he named Xuě (or Snow in Mandarin.)

Annabeth stayed inside after everyone else left to admire each other's new companions. A small gray kitten made her way up to Annabeth and bumped her foot before stopping and mewling.

A bustling woman ran over to Annabeth and bentley picked up the kitten. "Sofia!" she scolded before noticing Annabeth's grey eyes trying to interlock with Sofia's milky ones. "She's blind, dear."

"I'll take her." The shopkeeper looked mildly impressed.

"Are you sure you can—"

"Yes."

The woman handed Sofia to Annabeth, who cradled her soft head and stared into her unfocused eyes until—

Mrs. Weasley called from outside. "OK! COME ON OUT! IT'S TIME TO CATCH THE TRAIN!"


	4. The Scarlet Engine

The Scarlet Engine

Percy

Percy never wanted to see a train station for the rest of his life. People were looking at him pushing and his belongings on a trolley like he was crazy, but when Mrs. Weasley said to get to platform 9 3/4 he had INTO the brick pillar between platform 9 and 10, he agreed.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Mrs. Weasley realized something. "Oh, of course. George, will you?" She pointed to one of the two ginger twins who Percy had learned were even worse than Connor and Stoll (If that's possible) through a prank involving fake blue candy, pig's blood, and three sumo wrestling chickens.

"Mom, I'M Fred!" the carrot-topped clone Mrs. Weasley had indicated pouted. "Don't you know your own son?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Fred, but we're going to miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley pleaded. "Just show them, please!"

Fred ran towards the wall and yelled as he disappeared, "JUST KIDDING! I'M GEORGE!"

_Did he just… disappear?_ Percy thought.

_It must be some sort of gateway! _Annabeth thought.

_Boy, would I really like some pizza right now! _Leo thought.

"You're turn, Percy." Mrs. Weasley pointed to the gateway. "The faster you run, the more likely you will get through!"

Percy decided was DEFINITELY crazy. As sure as empousa are evil.

"What are you waiting for?" Mrs. Weasley was now starting to frown.

Percy concluded that he would rather face a solid brick wall than an angry Mrs. Weasley, and ran for it. He braced for the impact but, instead of getting a concussion and several other minor or serious injures, he just kept running and when he opened his eyes, he saw a large swinging sign labeled _Platform 9 3/4. _Soon after, the same dazed and relieved look appeared on all of his friend's faces when they saw the huge, old-fashioned, scarlet train awaiting them on the tracks. A few men came up to them and took all of the Weasley kids (plus Harry)'s belongings (except the school robes they were wearing) to one of the train cars.

"Follow us, we'll find an empty compartment." Hermione walked into the train and was halfway to a vacant chamber when a platinum blonde and his two body-guard-like friends stepped in front of her.

"Watch where you're going Granger." He snarled. "I don't want any of your filthy blood on my new robes." Percy had experience with bullies, and this boy was as sure a bully as a bird can fly.

SMACK! Before Hermione could even retort, Percy had punched the idiot in his gut and kicked him into the nearest carriage. "Next?" He snarled, looking at the two buff body-guards, who just whimpered and shuffled into the carriage before laying next to a groaning platinum.

"I'm gonna tell my Father about this!" Was the best threat the boy could come up with as he struggled up to his pathetic feet. Percy snorted and turned his back right before—

"Confringo!" as Platinum yelled, Harry's eyes widened and he jumped on top of Percy, knocking him down, before a large, explosive blast shot out of the wand, grazing Harry's shoulder and taking Percy's breath away.

Before Percy could get up, Platinum nodded to his two body guards, and walked away like the filthy rat he was.

"Come back here you—!" Before Percy could think of a word to describe the platinum, Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Easy there Seaweed Brain."

"Just for you, Wise girl." He whispered back, still glaring at the Platinum's retreating figure.

"C'mon." Hermione fidgeted around, looking at Percy nervously as if he might explode at any second. "In here." In the end, along with Ron and Harry, Hermione had to get help from a few passerby 7th years who knew her as the "girl who helped them get an O" to push him inside of the carriage.

"Hey, can I come in?" A light airy voice floated into the tightly packed carriage.

"Sure, I guess one extra person can't make much of a difference." Hermione said as she removed her hand from Stémma's grasping mouth and her face from behind Leo's VERY POINTY elbow.

How did Percy know it was pointy? He had been hit on many occasions when Leo was so busy fixing the Argo II that he didn't notice when he head Percy in the forehead. Or nose. Or eye. Or … _other_ parts.

Percy was yanked out of his happy, pointy memories when the source of the voice floated into the carriage.

"Hello." the light-blonde haired girl said airily. "I'm Luna Lovegood. What's your names?"

"Percy."

"Annabeth."

"Harry."

"Ron."

"Hermione."

"Frank."

"Hazel."

"Jason."

"Piper."

"Leo, also known as the Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Hot Stuff, Overlord of Ca—!"

"OKAY LEO, WE GET IT!" Everyone except Luna, who just smiled at Leo, yelled.

"It's very nice too meet you, Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leoalsoknownasthesupremecommanderoftheargotwohotstuffoverlordofca." Luna grinned slyly while Leo stared at her, dumbfounded. " And what are these adorable animals names?"

"Honguera, and my name is Le—!"

"Stémma."

"Princess."

"Prince."

"Xuě."

"And last but not least, my little survivor, Sofia."

"Oh, is she blind?" Luna looked into the little kitten's unseeing eyes.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"I just have a gift."

"My name is actually—!"

"Well then, Actually, it seems we have arrived." Luna stepped out of the compartment. "Goodbye now, and thank you!"


End file.
